(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus having a card holding mechanism, particularly, a card holding mechanism which can hold two cards at the same time.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Of electronics including portable telephones and hone video cameras, some are operated with cards housed and held therein. For example, some portable telephones are operated with a data storage card, such as a SIM card (which enables a telephone call when inserted into a portable telephone), MMC card, SmartMedia or memory stick which has data about the contract of a sender, housed and held therein. Heretofore, each of these cards has been held by an independent holding mechanism.
However, when an independent holding mechanism is provided to each card, considerable space is required for the holding mechanisms. This can be a significant problem in reducing the size of the apparatus.